fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mary Sue/@comment-12040953-20160110151845
Okay, I am sick of hearing all this negativity and what I'm about to say is 100% honesty. First off, I am currently studying animation in college and I believe it isn't easy for what to expect in animation production. I know Butch is still trying. I still enjoy the FOP despite its recent flaws. The show still maintains the energy, creative and colorful animation and had its clever and fun moments at times. I deeply understand adding new characters is risky...unless it makes sense. I don't hate Poof. He was necessary because it delivered something new since Cosmo and Wanda never had a real child and since there are any fairy babies around. Foop was interesting because his design and personality created contrast between him and Poof...until Poof started talking. Sparky...he's okay. He didn't bother me much. Once in a while, there was one or two moments with him. The ONLY thing I would agree on is Anti-Sparky. Completely rushed and unnecessary to be included. Now, about Chloe...I'm allowing it. Let's think and act like adults for a minute. There may be a REASON why she moved to Dimmsdale and she's included. First off, I like her design. It's appealing and it gives her an unique identity. Outside of personality, characters are identifiable through creative imagery. Timmy has the pink hat and buck teeth; Chloe has the purple butterfly-bow and chipped tooth. See a connection? Kari Wahlgren seems like a perfect voice actress to play her. She doesn't sound annoying and her energy shares the same energy and talent that Tara Strong provides as Timmy. Speaking of personality, she may act like a perfect, overachieving kid on the OUTSIDE, but on the inside I think we overlooked something. Think why Timmy is jealous of her. Timmy has his fairies because his life's a wreck and his fairies help make his life better. When Chloe moves in, she acts like having a perfect life and seems pointless to have fairies. On the side note, she could've have her own fairies but I believe ALL the other fairies have godkids and unavailable...it makes plot convenient sense for Jorgen to make that announcement. I also bet Jorgen won't specifically explain the real reason to Timmy...unless Chloe explains herself. Here's my guess: the TRUE reason Chloe is sharing Cosmo and Wanda is because she is tired of being perfect and moves to Dimmsdale because she wants to have a normal life...like Timmy. And...I think it makes sense since it helps makes these characters polar opposites. Plus, aren't you interested that Timmy is having a mutual friendship with a girl his age...for the first time? Think about it. Timmy had girl problems in the past: an abusive babysitter, a tolerable but obsessive stalker, spoiled rich girl who used to be interesting and that one girl who likes Timmy but unlikely to appear again. God, I wrote too much. Overall, never judge a book by its cover and rant like immature toddlers. Reserve judgement till the time comes. I maybe right or wrong about my opinion, but that's my honesty. If you still don't care, that's fine. I'm not here to argue; everybody's a critic and they are entitled to their opinions. P.S. I think Poof isn't shown much because he's in Spellementary School, right? And Sparky only appears when the writers feel like it.